Chanyeol
by Keteknyakai
Summary: Aku di sini hanya akan menjelaskan apa yang aku ketahui tentang Chanyeol atau sikap manisnya dan segala hal yang aku tahu tentangnya. (chansoo/exo/bxb)
1. Chapter 1

Aku di sini hanya akan menjelaskan yang aku ketahui tentang Chanyeol atau sikap manisnya dan segala hal yang aku tahu tentangnya.

Chanyeol adalah manusia, dia kumpulan dari daging dengan tulang yang dijadikan satu beserta sel dan sendi juga organ dalam. Wajahnya bersih, tidak ada masalah seperti jerawat atau komedo. Telapak tangannya besar, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang juga menjulang tinggi. Lalu suaranya berat, dia cukup pandai bernyanyi dan sangat multitalenta, dia bisa sangat cepat belajar dan itu kenapa banyak yang suka padanya. Tapi Chanyeol malah memilihku.

Bukan, aku bukan barang yang harus di pilih-pilih. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang selalu memilih duduk dipojokan sambil memandangi dosen dengan serius. Tidak ada yang berani mengajakku berbicara karena aku termasuk orang yang tertutup. Aku juga tidak banyak bicara, menurutku itu tidak ada gunanya karena tidak ada yang akan mengajakku berbicara kecuali Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu keras kepala padahal aku tidak pernah menanggapinya, dia setiap hari berusaha agar aku mengeluarkan suara untuk ia dengar. Kukira dulu dia adalah orang yang diciptakan untuk menerima umpatanku tentang semua binatang, tapi itu hanya sebentar.

Sekitar satu minggu dia berusaha, aku menanggapinya karena aku juga lelah mendengarnya berceloteh macam ini itu. Berisik. Kukira juga dulu dia cocok jadi pemandu wisata atau MC.

"... banyak yang bilang tempat itu ang—"

"Aku tahu." Kupotong kalimatnya dan dia menatapku tidak percaya. Kelopak matanya bergerak perlahan untuk sekedar berkedip, dia sedang tidak percaya karena aku menanggapi omongannya.

"Kau bisa bicara?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Aku seperti orang bodoh, "Sialan!" kujawab begitu, tapi Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau bisa bicara!" serunya. Telunjuknya menunjuk tepat wajahku dan aku juga segera bangkit setelah selesai dengan buku tebal yang sudah kumasukkan dalam tas.

"Dasar idiot." gumamku kecil.

* * *

Kalau kau bertanya tentang Chanyeol, aku akan menjawab dengan mengatakan kau bisa baca tulisan ini. Tapi kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku menulis ini karena Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang menarik. Laki-laki itu walau konyol dan banyak tingkah, entah kenapa banyak yang menyukainya. Dia banyak menerima perhatian serta coklat di kolong bangku biasa ia duduk. Sampai suatu hari, aku masih ingat, dia pindah duduk di depan dan yang duduk di bangku biasanya adalah Sehun. Sehun saat itu tidak mengerti kenapa banyak coklat di kolong meja dan karena tidak ada yang mengaku jadi dia ambil saja semua coklat itu tanpa peduli hembusan napas kecewa dari penggemar Chanyeol.

"Kau mau jajan?" tanyanya, dia mendekatiku setelah hari sebelumnya kembali kuabaikan. Kalau dilihat-lihat matanya sayu dan tidak bersemangat, jalannya juga lemas.

"Jajan apa?" kujawab dengan nada tidak minat. Chanyeol tersenyum seperti aku adalah sumber dari setiap kesenangannya. Saat itu aku menyadari kenapa banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"Kutraktir!" Nadanya semangat, matanya berbinar senang dan ia segera menyeretku keluar kelas. Aku tidak menolak karena kupikir kalau kutolak dia akan berubah loyo dan jelek seperti tadi.

Chanyeol mengajakku duduk direrumputan di belakang kampus, di dekat pohon maple satu-satunya yang sudah tua serta daunnya yang gugur satu persatu. Angin mengacaukan rambutnya yang tidak diolesi gel, serta wajahku dan wajahnya. Ia terlihat menerawang jauh, matanya berubah sendu seperti seluruh kesedihannya terkumpul di sana. Ingin kutanya tapi dikira mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Orang tuaku akan berpisah." katanya. Aku langsung menolehnya, mengernyit karena dia memilihku jadi teman bercerita.

"Aku lebih suka bicara di depanmu karena kau tidak akan menyuruhku bersabar, kau mungkin akan mengumpatiku dalam hati. Tapi demi apapun, Soo, kau sudah kutraktir, jadi dengarkan saja." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak suka suaranya yang seperti ini.

"Kukira mereka bahagia bersama, tidak terpisahkan dan akan selalu bersama."

"Orang tuamu memilih jalan ini karena menurut mereka ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik." ucapku. Aku juga ikut menerawang jauh ke depan, sejenak terbang dalam khayalan karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung bicara. Kulihat alang-alang yang sudah panjang bergerak mengikuti angin sore itu.

"Mereka selalu mengajarkanku untuk tidak ingkar janji, tapi mereka sendiri sudah melakukan itu. Aku merasa tertipu," Mataku beralih untuk melihat wajahnya dari samping, walau tidak bisa melihat matanya dengan jelas, aku yakin pandangannya kosong.

"Orang dewasa tidak seharusnya melakukan itu'kan, Soo?" Dia menatapku dan pandangan kami bertubrukan. Saat itu aku tertegun karena wajahnya sudah dipenuhi air mata, kupikir itu adalah reaksi yang normal karena merasa tertekan.

"Ya..., orang dewasa tidak seharusnya melakukan itu." jawabku lirih. Chanyeol mengusap air matanya sendiri dengan punggung tangannya, gerakannya kasar dan dia langsung tertawa keras.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang." katanya setelah tertawa tapi aku tidak mau pergi dari sana. Kupandangi dia dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?" tanyaku dan Chanyeol malah meluruskan tatapannya pada mataku, masih ada sisa tawa di sana.

"Kau suka di sini?" Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi malah melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia berpikir aku harus melupakan kalau dirinya menangis di depanku walau dia tidak bicara secara langsung tapi aku tahu.

"Di sini indah." Aku menyisir rambutku ke belakang dengan jari-jariku, anginnya berubah sedikit kencang saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan aku sadar aku harus menemani Ibuku pergi ke penjahit karena bajunya sobek karena paku di kusen pintu. Semua orang tidak tahu kalau ada paku di sana karena sebelumnya memang tidak ada.

"Aku ada janji dengan Ibuku." Aku melihat matanya menatapku penuh arti, ia tersenyum lalu aku beranjak karena kupikir dia juga butuh waktu sendiri untuk menangis atau mempelajari tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku akan memilih opsi kedua kalau aku jadi Chanyeol.

* * *

Malamnya Chanyeol menghubungiku lewat whatsapp, dia menelponku karena rumahnya sepi dan dia sedang bosan. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan nomorku tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli karena Chanyeol seperti anak kecil ketika berbicara, omongannya melantur kemana-mana dan aku sedang tersenyum di dalam kamar.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya. Kujawab deheman untuk menanggapinya.

"Kau jangan manis-manis." aku mengangkat alisku, omongannya melantur lagi.

"Kenapa?" jawabku mengikuti permainannya. Dia tidak langsung menjawab, kudengar malah tawanya yang menyenangkan.

"Nanti banyak semut yang menggerumbulmu."

"Kenapa?" kutanya sekali lagi.

"Nanti aku banyak saingannya."

Aku tersenyum. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dibeginikan, tapi entahlah, Chanyeol seperti orang yang membuat semuanya menarik. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak terbaca, sulit untukku karena dia bukan buku yang terbuka lebar. Dia seperti peti harta karun, didalamnya menyimpan banyak yang saat itu belum kuketahui tentangnya dan aku tergerak untuk tahu lebih banyak tentangnya.

Malam itu kuakhiri dengan alasan aku ingin tidur. Kupikir-pikir lagi tentang Chanyeol, lalu tentangku sendiri menanggapi Chanyeol dengan nada yang datar walaupun sebenarnya aku tersenyum di sini. Lalu aku benar-benar tidur ditemani lagu yang dibawakan Twenty One Pilots, Can't Help Falling In Love mengcover lagu dari Elvis Presley.

* * *

Aku ingat saat itu hari Rabu di bulan November dan Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu rumahku, badannya basah kuyup dan langsung kutarik dia ke dalam untuk kuberi handuk dan baju adikku yang tubuhnya sama besar sepertinya. Aku hendak marah karena tindakan bodohnya tapi tidak kusuarakan karena aku bukan Ibunya yang bisa seenaknya memarahinya. Aku diam dulu, melihatnya nyengir lebar setelah berganti pakaian milik Mingyu.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda?" Ibuku bertanya dengan senyuman jenaka khasnya, ia duduk di meja makan dengan keluargaku yang lain karena ini sudah masuk jam makan malam kami.

"Chanyeol." kuyakin nadanya dibuat lebih sopan dengan aksen yang berlebihan. Aku meliriknya dan dia tersenyum lebih lebar saat menyadari itu.

Kami makan bersama termasuk Chanyeol. Obrolan yang biasanya terjadi adalah bagaimana hari yang aku jalani atau Mingyu jalani, tapi saat ini ada Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana harimu, Chanyeol?" tanya Ibuku. Kulihat Chanyeol diam sejenak setelah menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Semua orang yang ada di sini menunggunya membuka suara termasuk Ayahku yang kelihatannya juga penasaran. Diam-diam Chanyeol melirikku, tidak ada yang menyadari tapi aku tahu.

"Baik," katanya lalu Ibuku tertawa, tawa Ibuku selalu terdengar menyenangkan.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih, Chanyeol?" Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Ibuku saat ini sedang mengorek kehidupan Chanyeol dengan berbagai pertanyaan aneh yang biasanya ia ajukan pada anaknya sendiri.

"Belum, hanya saja sudah dekat." Chanyeol tersenyum, ia melirikku lagi dan aku seperti kehilangan napasku sebentar untuk menatapnya balik dengan berani. Ibuku tertawa lagi dan aku kembali mendapatkan napasku lalu makan dengan buru-buru, saat itu aku tiba-tiba kehilangan moodku dan ingin cepat pergi dari meja makan.

"Masa muda memang menyenangkan." kata Ibuku. Lalu Ayahku bicara tentang rekannya yang menyebalkan dan anak gadis dari rekannya yang katanya cantik. Kalau tidak salah namanya Irene.

"Ayah akan kenalkan kepadamu kalau sempat." Ayahku menatapku diikuti senyuman jenaka seperti di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun sebuah rencana.

Makan malam selesai pukul setengah delapan malam, Chanyeol ikut membereskan meja makan dan mengelapi piring bersama Ibu di sana. Dia pintar mengambil hati Ibuku dan aku sedikit senang karena baru kali ini aku membawa teman ke rumah—bukan aku yang membawanya tapi Chanyeol sendiri yang datang dan di sambut baik oleh keluargaku.

Malam makin larut tapi kurasa Chanyeol tidak akan kunjung pulang. Ia malah sibuk bertanding bersama Mingyu di depan teve dengan stick playstation dan yang kalah akan dicoreti lipstick di wajah. Aku bisa melihat ada dua coretan di pipi kanan dan dahi Chanyeol dan satu coretan di hidung Mingyu. Mereka tertawa saat salah satunya kalah dan aku lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan novel yang baru kupinjam tadi.

"Hey,"

Aku meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali pada bukuku.

"Aku boleh menginap di sini?" Suaranya lirih. Aku lebih suka mendengar suaranya yang lantang atau berani daripada berbisik seperti ini.

"Kau ada masalah di rumah?" Langsung kutanya balik dan Chanyeol duduk di depanku untuk bertatapan langsung denganku. Ia mengambil buku di depanku dan meletakkannya di lantai.

"Ya." jawabnya santai. Senyum kecil yang kelihatan kecut terpajang diwajahnya. Disitu aku berpikir kemana Chanyeol yang riang dan pantang dengan kesedihan? Kukira orang seperti Chanyeol tidak akan merasakan sesuatu yang menyedihkan seperti semua yang ada dihidupnya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ayahku bertengkar dengan Ibuku karena rumah," Awalnya kulihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang datar tapi saat menatap matanya aku tahu dia tersakiti.

"Kau bisa minta izin kepada Ibuku kalau mau menginap di sini. Kau bisa pakai kamar tamunya." Aku tidak tahu harus apa karena aku sedang malas mendengarkan cerita sedih, jadi kuambil lagi buku yang Chanyeol letakkan di lantai dan kubaca lagi setelah ia bangkit dari kursi di depanku.

"Aku mau di kamarmu." bisiknya dan aku merinding, suaranya serak dan menuntut.

Aku diam. Buku yang sudah kubuka tidak kubaca dan aku menatapnya yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku bisa tidur di kamar tamu kalau kau mau di kamarku." kataku dan alis Chanyeol menukik tajam, ia menahan amarahnya yang entah kenapa sedikit membuatku takut.

"Aku mau kau menemaniku tidur, Kyungsoo..." dan nadanya melembut, ia tidak semarah tadi walau tidak menunjukkannya tapi aku tahu kalau Chanyeol sedang ingin berteman.

Kami masuk kamar jam sebelas malam, sudah cukup larut dan Chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Mataku sudah berat dan aku tidak masalah kalau harus tidur dengan orang lain karena benar-benar mengantuk.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Soo..."

Kalau kalian ada diposisiku, kalian akan merasakan apa? Senangkah? Terkejutkah? Bahagiakah? Atau sedih? Saat itu aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan untuk mencerna lagi kalimatnya. Chanyeol tidur menghadapku dan aku juga tergerak untuk menghadapnya dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan?" kutanya sambil merebahkan kepalaku bertumpu pada lenganku yang kulipat. Rasanya perutku melilit saat dia tersenyum, entahlah, aku merasa kalau bisa hal ini tidak usah ada akhirnya.

"Sejak kau berbicara padaku." itu sudah empat bulan yang lalu dan aku tersenyum tipis penuh rahasia. Moodku kembali baik dan aku tidak keberatan jika harus terus tersenyum kalau Chanyeol ada di sini. Aku juga ingat kalau saat itu aku berusaha menahan senyum yang akan muncul dalam waktu yang lama.

"Banyak yang mau denganmu." kata Chanyeol lagi dan ia masih setia memandangiku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya saat ia tersenyum kepadaku dan aku juga sedang berusaha menahan senyumanku.

"Jongin, Sehun, Chen... tapi mereka tidak berani berbicara padamu, mereka pikir kau terlalu pendiam dan tertutup sehingga mereka menyerah begitu saja. Mereka laki-laki payah."

"Tapi kau tidak menyerah." kutanggapi dengan mata yang berat.

"Aku laki-laki tangguh, mana bisa menyerah." katanya dan dia tertawa pelan ketika menyadari bahwa malam sudah larut.

* * *

Paginya Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di sampingku, dia hilang entah kemana dan aku tidak ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya pergi kemana. Kepalaku pening dan aku butuh air setelah mengingat kembali pernyataan cinta yang Chanyeol lakukan. Aku berniat bangkit untuk pergi ke dapur tapi aku menemukan Chanyeol sudah duduk rapi di meja makan dan tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai matanya menyipit.

Untuk sebuah alasan aku berusaha menutupi rona merah muda yang ada di pipiku. Kau pasti melakukan itu kalau jadi aku.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanyaku dan Chanyeol langsung menggeleng.

Setiap pagi Ibuku memang tidak pernah memasak, dia hanya menyediakan sereal dan susu untuk anak-anaknya dan roti isi untuk suaminya—Ayahku.

Aku berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil susu lalu mengambil sereal di sebelah kompor tak lupa dua mangkok dan sendok.

"Kyungsoo..."

Aku menoleh untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku baru menyadari tadi malam kalau aku mencintaimu." kata Chanyeol dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya karena aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

Aku diam tapi masih menatapnya, lalu memakan serealku sambil bergumam, "Kata siapa?"

"Aku bisa mendengar hatimu."

Sarapan kali ini ditemani ocehan tidak jelas Chanyeol yang kutanggapi dengan singkat dan tidak minat serta jantung yang berdebar. Untung saja aku termasuk orang yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan raut wajah datar, aku lebih suka begini daripada harus blak-blakan dengan mengatakan aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeol, tolong cium aku! Tidak. Aku bukan orang macam itu dan aku lebih suka jadi diriku sendiri.

Siangnya aku di ajak mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol di daerah dekat kampus, aku setuju karena Chanyeol juga yang mengijinkanku pada Ibuku. Saat itu Chanyeol bilang, "Bu, aku pinjam anakmu sebentar." dengan nada yang lucu dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku setelah Ibuku tertawa.

"Aku bukan barang." kataku setelah memasang sabuk pengaman di dalam mobil Chanyeol.

Aku berpikir kenapa Chanyeol bisa basah kuyup padahal dia bawa mobil.

"Kau bukan, tapi aku mencintaimu." katanya begitu. Aku membuang muka ke jendela untuk tersenyum.

Bersambung...

Maaf kalau membosankan dan tidak nyambung soalnya ini murni buat menghilangkan jenuh:v apalagi aku lagi kesemsem ama Dilannya Pidi Baiq:v jangan loepa review yeaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Rasanya mataku perih melihat bagaimana mengkilapnya pagar yang tinggi menjulang di depan saat ini. Chanyeol turun dari mobil untuk memanggil seseorang yang aku asumsikan adalah penjaga rumahnya. Saat gerbangnya sudah terbuka Chanyeol kembali masuk ke mobil dan menjalankannya masuk ke halaman. Aku bisa melihat rumah besar dengan gaya eropa dan pilar-pilar tinggi yang mengesankan, dindingnya putih dan di halamannya ada kolam air mancur dengan ikan koi yang banyak. Chanyeol orang berada tapi aku tidak tahu, mobilnya bahkan biasa saja, bukan mobil sport atau mobil mahal lainnya.

Kami di sambut oleh kepala pelayan—kata Chanyeol yang sudah tua, senyumnya hangat dan khas. Mau tidak mau aku juga menyunggingkan senyumku.

Lalu saat masuk ke dalam, aku diam.

Suara pecahan, teriakan bersahutan serta geraman yang keras membuatku sedikit mendekat ke Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang di rumahku." bisiknya lirih saat tangannya membawa tanganku untuk menggenggam lengannya, mengusapnya sejenak dan ajaibnya aku merasa aman.

"KAU YA— Ohh..." kulihat wanita paruh baya dengan rambut berantakan serta make up yang luntur akibat air mata tersenyum ke arahku, senyumannya hangat walau aku belum bisa menghilangkan rasa takutku. Wanita itu berjalan mendekatiku dan Chanyeol, ia terlihat seperti orang gila dengan pakaian bergaya serta aksesoris yang mahal.

"Ini Kyungsoo, Ma..."

Kulirik wajah Chanyeol dan yang ada adalah datar. Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Kyungsoo?" Ibu Chanyeol tertawa, suaranya serak mungkin sudah terlalu lelah berteriak lalu ia menuntunku ke sofa empuk yang mahal.

"Kau duduk di sini dulu, aku akan berganti pakaian." kata ibu Chanyeol, ia berlari ke tangga dan aku langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih berwajah datar.

"Maksudmu apa?" Suaraku menuntut dan pelan, emosiku membuncah untuk suatu hal yang tidak aku mengerti, aku benci, aku tidak mau jadi Chanyeol atau orang-orang yang ada di sini. Buruk.

"Memberitahumu tentang ibuku dan ayahku, memberitahumu tentang rumahku yang tidak ada bedanya dengan neraka, memberitahumu kalau orang tuaku gila, memberitahumu kalau aku ingin orang tua seperti orang tuamu." Pandangan Chanyeol kosong dan dia tidak menatapku. Aku bilang aku lebih suka Chanyeol yang lantang dan berani ketimbang yang ini.

Di sana aku lebih mengerti kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menuntut apa-apa kepada orang tuanya dan dia hanya meminta kasih sayang.

Ibu Chanyeol datang dengan baju yang lebih santai dan wajah tanpa makeup, kantung mata yang menghitam kentara sekali di wajahnya yang putih. Tidak ada kerutan di ujung matanya atau bibirnya, alisnya terbentuk rapi serta matanya yang bundar dan bibirnya yang tipis membuatku tahu kalau ia awet muda. Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum hangat dan duduk di sampingku, saat itu Chanyeol terlihat murung dan tidak minat.

"Aku menginap di rumah Kyungsoo tadi malam. Aku juga akan mencari flat nanti untuk kutinggali dan kalian bisa bebas bertengkar." kata Chanyeol dengan suara yang lirih. Dia langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari ibunya yang siap akan memarahinya saat itu, tapi yang aku dengar hanyalah sebuah helaan napas lelah dan sodoran kartu ATM.

"Semua yang kau perlukan,"

Tidak, saat itu aku ingin menyela ibu Chanyeol dengan berteriak Tidak! Chanyeol tidak butuh ATM-mu! Dia butuh kasih sayangmu tapi tidak kulakukan karena aku diajari untuk sopan terhadap orang tua manapun.

Sesuatu yang harus kau tahu adalah bagimana ibu Chanyeol masih bersikap biasa saja saat masalah yang sedang dihadapinya ada di depan mata.

* * *

Pulangnya Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara, wajahnya datar dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Ia tidak berbicara aneh seperti, "Paus bernapas dengan paru-paru." atau "Kau lebih mirip lumba-lumba daripada paus." Rasanya, kalau bisa, saat itu aku mengumpat dengan suara keras dan meneriaki Chanyeol bodoh. Aku merasa salah pada diriku sendiri karena secara tidak langsung aku sudah terlibat dalam kehidupan Chanyeol yang rumit, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit dan Chanyeol baru saja membawaku ke sana. Ke sebuah keadaan yang tidak aku mengerti dan rumit serta pikiran yang mengambang dengan ketidak tahuan yang menyiksa. Secara tidak langsung Chanyeol menyiksaku dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku masih diam saat mobilnya memasuki perkarangan rumahku, lagu dari Rihanna ia matikan dan setelah mobil berhenti ia membantu membukakan sabuk pengamanku. Wajahnya masih datar dan aku sungguh tidak suka. Tidak ada terimakasih yang keluar dari mulutku saat itu dan aku langsung pergi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tiba-tiba ini menjadi sebuah ketegangan yang tidak aku mengerti dan aku jadi tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol untuk beberapa hari.

* * *

"Kenapa menghindar?" Saat itu hari minggu dan Chanyeol suka berepot-repot ria untuk bertemu denganku. Mungkin karena aku sengaja tidak masuk beberapa hari dan dia merasa aku menghindarinya apalagi telepon atau whatsapp yang tidak kubalas.

"Siapa yang menghindar?" tanyaku balik dengan nada yang menghina. Aku berjalan malas ke kulkas dan mengambil susu di sana. Kami sedang bicara di dapur karena ruang tamu sedang dipakai Mingyu untuk kerja kelompok bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau yang menghindari aku." kata Chanyeol. Kulihat tangannya terkepal di atas meja dan dia menatapku dengan tenang tapi sorot matanya tajam dan aku tahu kalau dia sedang berusaha memendam emosinya.

"Aku tidak," kubalas begitu sambil meminum susuku di gelas. Aku menatapnya dengan berani dan dia menghela napas keras, wajahnya berubah murung.

"Dengar, Kyung—"

"Tidak. Kau yang dengar." kusela dengan cepat dan Chanyeol langsung diam untuk mendengarkanku. Kutaruh gelas susu di meja dan menghadap Chanyeol dengan berani.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu. Terserah aku mau menjauhimu atau memusuhimu, itu hakku. Kau tidak berhak menghakimiku karena aku menjauhimu, sama sekali tidak berhak." Aku menatapnya penuh emosi, suaraku menuntut dan kulihat dia tidak masalah dan malah tenang-tenang saja tentang aku yang marah. Dia malah menyunggingkan senyuman miring yang mengejek.

"Kau menghindariku." Itu pernyataannya setelah dia menyimpulkan semua perkataanku barusan. Aku merasa benci pada diriku sendiri dan Chanyeol, benci pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan emosi dan benci pada Chanyeol yang tidak segera pergi.

"Kau bisa keluar lewat pintu depan atau kutendang lewat jendela." kataku dan aku duduk di depannya dibatasi dengan meja dapur.

"Kau tidak akan berani menendangku." Suaranya tenang dan dia malah menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil bersendekap dan menatapku tenang. Wajahnya tidak setegang tadi dan aku juga tidak semarah tadi.

"Kata siapa?"

"Aku bisa mendengar hatimu."

Aku tahu kalau aku memang menghindari Chanyeol untuk beberapa alasan yang mungkin saja sudah kau tahu. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri tentang Chanyeol dan satu-satunya cara adalah menghindar. Kukira cara itu akan berhasil tapi malah berantakan saat aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang Chanyeol setiap malamnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti membaca whatsappnya setiap malam dan aku benci tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Kuingat saat itu Mingyu datang ke dapur mengambil kotak susu yang belum dibuka dan pergi setelah berbicara dengan Chanyeol tentang kapan mereka bisa main playstation lagi dan Mingyu yang tidak sabar melihat wajah Chanyeol penuh coretan lipstick. Wajahku kembali datar saat Chanyeol menatapku penuh dengan senyum lebarnya, kutatapi sekali lagi tubuhnya yang duduk di depanku dengan seksama. Dia memakai kaos putih dengan jaket jeans belel dan celana pendek hitam polos, rambutnya ia sisir ke samping tanpa gel dan dia masih terlihat mengagumkan dengan pakaian sederhana seperti ini.

Hening sebentar dan Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka kepadaku.

"Mau pergi?" tanyanya.

Aku diam dulu, lalu menjawab lirih, "Kemana?"

"Kemana saja asal aku bersamamu." jawab Chanyeol sambil tertawa dan aku merasa pipiku panas, aku tersenyum tipis tidak terlihat.

"Aku ambil jaket dulu." Chanyeol mengangguk dan aku pergi bersama detakan jantung yang menggila.

* * *

Dari sekian banyaknya tempat, Chanyeol mengajakku ke pantai setelah kami berkeliling kota dan mencicipi berbagai makanan. Sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang mungkin karena belum banyak yang tahu tentang pantai ini dan juga aku baru tahu kalau ada pantai di sini. Chanyeol membantuku membuka sabuk pengaman dan aku langsung turun setelah mengatakan terimakasih. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu tapi Chanyeol membuatnya berubah.

"Kita duduk di sini." Chanyeol membawa kain pantai tipis untuk menjadi alas kami duduk. Mataharinya tidak seterik tadi siang dan anginnya benar-benar tenang.

Kulirik jam yang ada di ponselku dan aku bergerak gelisah karena sudah pukul empat sore.

"Aku sudah mengijinkanmu pada ibumu." kata Chanyeol, dia membuka bungkusan yang tadi kami beli di pasar.

"Dengan bilang: _'Bu, aku pinjam anakmu'_ lagi?" kutanya begitu dan Chanyeol langsung tertawa.

"Tidak, kubilang kalau aku akan membawa lumba-lumba untuk dilepaskan kehabitatnya."

"Sialan!" kupukul lengannya dan Chanyeol tertawa keras sambil berguling dengan tangannya yang memegang satu udang pedas.

Setelahnya kami makan makanan yang dibawa Chanyeol, dia tampak semangat dan tidak lelah setelah menyetir dalam waktu yang lama bahkan senyumnya tidak luntur. Aku merasakan europhia yang berlebihan saat Chanyeol tersenyum atau tertawa karena rasa pedas yang ia rasakan.

"Udangnya pedas." katanya. Aku mengangguk dan mulai mencopoti kepala udang yang ada di tanganku.

"Tapi kau manis,"

Aku diam.

"Jadi rasanya campur aduk." tambahnya lagi. Aku masih diam dan mulai makan udangku.

Pulangnya, kami di sambut ayah yang duduk di teras dengan kopi dan seseorang yang belum aku kenal. Aku turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan Chanyeol, dia memegangi lenganku seakan-akan dia tahu akan ada yang terjadi.

"Ini Kyungsoo," kata ayahku memperkenalkanku pada rekannya, kulihat rekannya tidak tua dan masih muda. Umurnya sekitar 27-an dan wajahnya tampan serta matanya yang tajam juga rahang yang runcing sedikit membuatku ragu menjabat tangannya.

"Kris." tapi tetap kulakukan karena ayahku yang menatapku penuh harap. Aku ingat wajahku masih datar dan tidak minat serta Chanyeol yang menatap Kris dengan tidak suka.

Aku masuk dengan Chanyeol menggandengku, dia tidak lagi memegangi lenganku tapi menautkan jari-jarinya memenuhi sela-sela jariku. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi saat itu aku belum mengerti.

* * *

Chanyeol pulang pada pukul sembilan setelah ikut makan malam kami, ibuku menyuruhnya ikut juga karena suasana bertambah ramai seakan-akan dia tidak keberatan kalau keluarganya bertambah satu. Tapi jika kulihat lagi, ibuku memang tidak keberatan kalau anaknya bertambah satu.

Ayahku bercerita tentang rekannya tadi, Kris, aku tidak suka dan malas sekali rasanya untuk mendengarkan.

"Kris kelahiran Kanada, dia pengusaha yang sukses dikalangannya."

Aku mendesis, sup yang masuk terlalu panas untuk lidahku jadi kutiup dengan keras dan kuahnya menciprat kemana-mana.

"Hyung!" Mingyu menggerang, ternyata dia juga kena cipratan kuah supku. Aku tertawa dan mengambilkan tisu untuk kuberikan padanya. Ayahku diam dan aku tahu caraku bisa membuatnya berhenti bicara tentang Si Kris itu.

Aku tidak mau berprasangka, tapi aku merasa kalau Chanyeol sedang menatapku penuh jenaka saat aku tertawa dan memberikan tisu kepada Mingyu. Saat itu aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan kembali makan dengan tenang. Ibuku kembali mendominasi percakapan tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan anak-anaknya.

"Ibu tebak kalian dari pantai?" kata ibuku, matanya mengerling jenaka melirik Chanyeol yang hendak tertawa.

"Melepas lumba-lumba kehabitatnya!" Mingyu tertawa saat menyerukan itu, ternyata Chanyeol juga menceritakan ini ke Mingyu. Semua tertawa kecuali aku, ayahku juga tertawa.

"Aku bukan lumba-lumba!" seruku dengan nada kesal yang tidak terlalu kentara.

"Kau bukan lumba-lumba tapi pinguin!" kata Mingyu lalu sendokku menghantam dahi Mingyu. Anehnya anak itu masih tertawa setelah berteriak kesakitan, tertawa sambil memegangi dahinya.

Makan malam selesai pukul delapan kurang lima menit dan Chanyeol juga membantu ibu membereskan meja makan. Dia membantu ibu mencuci piring dengan mengelapi piringnya selesai di cuci ibu. Aku hendak membantu juga tapi malah di tarik ayah ke teras, dari raut wajahnya kentara sekali kalau ia sedang serius.

"Kau kekasih Chanyeol?"

Aku diam, tidak menggeleng tidak mengangguk. Rasanya berat untuk menggerakan kepala hanya untuk menggeleng.

"Kau kekasih Chanyeol?" tanya ayah sekali lagi.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Ayahku diam sejenak, matanya yang tadi tajam berubah penuh kasih sayang, kulihat dia tidak keberatan dan aku cukup senang untuk tahu dia tidak marah soal aku yang mengaku-ngaku kekasihnya Chanyeol.

"Sudah lama?" tanya ayahku, dia duduk di kursi teras dan aku juga ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Tadi sore," kujawab ragu-ragu. Ayahku menerawang jauh, dia terlihat murung untuk suatu alasan yang tidak aku mengerti.

Aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri, sudah bilang aku bukan kekasihnya dan sekarang malah mengaku-ngaku di depan ayah. Rasanya aku ingin tenggelam dalam kursi dan pergi kemanapun di daerah asing lalu tidak ada yang mengenalku untuk membawaku kabur dari situasi yang aku hadapi saat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol muncul dari pintu, dia memegangi lenganku dan berpamitan pada ayah lalu membungkuk padanya dengan sopan. Rasa bersalahku bertambah saat dia mulai melangkah meninggalkan teras dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, langkahnya terlihat berat untuk pergi masuk ke dalam mobil dan aku tambah merasa bersalah. Faktanya, Chanyeol tidak mencari flat seperti yang ia katakan pada ibunya tapi malah mengajakku berkeliling kota dan berhenti di pantai.

Malamnya, sekitar jam sepuluh Chanyeol menelponku lewat whatsapp. Aku belum tidur saat itu dan langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Tidur di mana?" tanyaku langsung tanpa peduli suaraku yang kedengaran peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah dapat tempat tinggal dan dapat tidur yang nyenyak di tempat yang layak.

 _"Rumah Jongin."_ jawabnya dengan jenaka.

"Sudah ketemu flatnya?" Maksudku flat untuk dipakai tinggal Chanyeol besok.

Chanyeol tertawa, _"Masih tinggal di bumi saja aku sudah banyak bersyukur."_ katanya.

Aku tersenyum, rasanya lega sekali mengetahui Chanyeol tidur di rumah yang layak padahal aku tidak tahu rumah Jongin seperti apa.

 _"Kyungsoo?"_

Kujawab dengan deheman, dia malah tertawa.

 _"Kau mau tahu caranya membuatku menangis?"_

Aku ingin mengatakan tentang orang tuanya tapi tidak jadi karena Chanyeol tidak akan suka membahas sesuatu tentang itu. Jadi kujawab, "Bagaimana?" dengan nada ragu-ragu.

 _"Menghilanglah dari bumi dan aku akan menangis."_ jawabnya dengan suaranya yang main-main.

"Kalau aku pindah ke mars?" kutanya begitu mengikuti permainannya.

 _"Aku tetap menangis."_

"Kenapa? 'kan kau sudah tahu aku pindah ke mars?"

 _"Karena kau pasti akan mati kekurangan oksigen di sana."_

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku, "Sialan!"

 _"Aku suka tawamu, Kyungsoo."_ katanya saat aku sudah diam, kutebak dia sedang tersenyum di sana.

"Kenapa kau suka tawaku?" kutanya begitu karena aku juga sedang tersenyum di sini.

 _"Karena_ _aku suka mendengarkanmu."_

"Kenapa kau suka mendengarkanku?"

 _"Karena suaramu indah."_

"Kenapa suaraku indah?"

 _"Coba tanyakan pada ayah atau ibumu."_

"Kenapa aku harus bertanya pada mereka?"

 _"Karena mereka yang membuatmu."_

Aku tertawa, Chanyeol juga.

Saat itu aku merasa seperti seseorang yang banyak bicara dan bertanya pada Chanyeol, bukan orang yang berwajah datar dengan suara yang datang saat diperlukan saja. Aku merasa kalau aku menyukai diriku saat itu bersangkutan dengan Chanyeol. Aku juga suka bicara dengan Chanyeol, karena dia tidak monoton dan ringan.

 _"Selamat malam, Kyungsoo..."_ katanya.

Rasanya berat sekali untuk mengucapkan selamat malam juga dan juga aku tidak mau Chanyeol menutup teleponnya.

 _"Aku merindukanmu_." tambahnya.

Aku merasa seperti seseorang yang kehabisan oksigen setelah Chanyeol bilang begitu. Mungkin kau bilang ini berlebihan tapi saat itu aku merasakan hal semacam itu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali dengan perut melilit dan senyuman di wajah. Sudah kubilang, aku suka diriku saat itu berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Bersambung...

Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview di chapter yang lalu. Aku ga tau dimananya yang manis, beneran;;-;;

Disini kubuat Kyungsoo laki-laki dan aku ga keberatan kalau kamu mau ngiranya Kyungsoo adalah perempuan aku sudah berusaha bikin Kyungsoo kelihatan lebih kelakian beneran:V tolong maafkan akuuuuu tapi aku pas ngetiknya bayangin Kyungsoo laki-laki yaaaaa:V #curhatkayacerpen3

Review sangat amat memperlancar imajinasi:v

( _p.s; ada salah satu dialog yg terinspirasi dari Dilan, thx_ )


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk suatu alasan aku tidak memberitahumu secara gamblang kenapa aku suka sekali berwajah datar di depan Chanyeol. Mungkin kau akan tahu itu nanti. Aku tidak yakin, hanya saja aku mungkin akan menulisnya untukmu.

* * *

Paginya Chanyeol datang tapi tidak membawa mobilnya, hanya membawa sepeda motor butut dengan knalpot yang berisik. Untungnya ayah sudah berangkat bekerja dan hanya ada ibu karena Mingyu berangkat ke sekolah bersamaan dengan ayah. Chanyeol datang dengan jaket parkanya dan kaos cream juga celana pendek warna hitam polos. Rambutnya seperti biasa di sisir ke samping tanpa gel, dia tampak menawan pagi itu.

Saat itu aku sedang makan serealku di depan teve sambil bergumam tentang berita yang ditayangkan. Ibu bilang kalau Chanyeol datang dan laki-laki itu sudah ada di sampingku dan duduk di sana. Jaketnya ia sampirkan ke sandaran kursi yang dia duduki, menatapku penuh main-main dan aku masih tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau semangat sekali," katanya dan aku meliriknya sejenak.

"Semangat apanya?" kutanya begitu dan Chanyeol tertawa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu tertawa saat aku bertanya atau menanggapinya.

"Malam tadi, kau kedengaran semangat," jawabnya dengan suaranya yang jenaka seperti dia ingin tertawa lagi tapi dia tahan agar aku tidak mengamuk.

"Kata siapa?"

"Aku bisa mendengar hatimu."

Aku makan serealku lagi dan tidak memperdulikan sama sekali kalau ada Chanyeol di sampingku.

"Mau pergi?" tanyanya, aku meliriknya lagi dengan malas.

"Kemana?"

"Kutub utara," jawab Chanyeol, aku diam.

"Untuk?"

"Melihat penguin yang asli." katanya dan langsung tertawa saat aku mengangkat sendokku tinggi-tinggi untuk menghantam dahinya.

"Kutub utara tidak ada penguin!" seruku dengan suara yang kesal tapi tidak terlalu kentara.

"Kan ada kau." katanya dan aku kembali mengangkat sendokku tinggi-tinggi, pura-pura ingin melemparnya seperti tadi.

"Mama bilang dia mau bertemu denganmu. Kau tahu kenapa?" Chanyeol tidak murung, dia malah kelihatan semangat saat mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa?" kujawab sambil makan serealku lagi.

"Karena dia pikir dia perlu melihat lumba-lumba atau penguin yang ada di dalam dirimu."

Lalu sendokku benar-benar menghantam dahi Chanyeol. Dia tertawa keras sambil memegangi dahinya persis seperti yang Mingyu lakukan kemarin.

* * *

Chanyeol mengajakku pergi ke hutan pinus di belakang rumahnya, sekali lagi aku tidak tahu darimana Chanyeol tahu tentang tempat-tempat yang jarang dikunjungi orang-orang. Dia membawa perbekalan seperti roti bakar isi coklat dan keju serta susu coklat yang diwadahi gelas tupperware. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat itu karena terlalu lelah memanjat tangga untuk sampai di rumah pohon miliknya.

Aku tahu ini adalah hutan milik keluarganya saat dia bilang kakeknya yang membuatkan rumah pohon ini untuknya.

Dia bilang padaku kalau di sini dia bisa tidur sampai sore atau sekedar menghindari pertengkaran orang tuanya. Dia juga bilang kalau dia merindukan kakeknya, dia tampak suka sekali dengan kakeknya saat itu. Aku diam mendengarkannya cerita seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kakekku bilang kalau dia bersyukur hidup di bumi,"

"Kenapa?" kutanya dengan penasaran, tanganku berpegangan pada pembatas di sana.

"Karena dia bisa bertemu dengan nenek dan mempunyai cucu sepertiku." jawabnya dengan nada yang lucu. Dia seperti anak laki-laki berumur lima tahun yang sedang semangat-semangatnya.

Aku diam sambil tersenyum. Menyimak ceritanya setelah dia juga diam sambil menatap ke depan. Anginnya benar-benar tenang dan sejuk, aku suka di sini apalagi bau tanah basah yang menguar membuatku betah. Saat itu kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, aku yang memikirkan semua yang sudah terjadi dan bersyukur karena sudah terjadi dan Chanyeol yang tidak aku mengerti. Dia kelihatan memikirkan suatu yang berat dan menggeleng keras saat kudapati dia malah tersenyum lebar seperti semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo?" katanya, dia juga memegangi pembatas kayu di sana dan tangan satunya mengambil roti coklat di wadah bekalnya.

Kujawab dengan deheman.

"Aku juga bersyukur bisa ada di bumi dan bertemu denganmu."

Aku diam. Sesuatu dalam perutku menggelitik, aku suka rasanya dan tidak mau berhenti. Untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan Chanyeol aku tersenyum lebar seperti dirinya. Dia tertawa saat aku malah membuat wajahku menjadi konyol dengan senyum lebar yang tidak masuk akal.

* * *

Aku pulang di antar hanya sampai depan rumah, Chanyeol tidak mampir karena ada acara dengan teman-temannya di rumah Jongin. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, aku melihat Kris yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dia tersenyum menakutkan—kupikir itu benar-benar mengerikan sambil menyesap tehnya, ibu juga ada di sana.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." kataku dan pergi begitu saja, senyum kecil tersemat di wajahku untuk membalas senyum Kris.

Aku berganti pakaian yang lebih santai lalu duduk di sofa depan teve sambil memakan cemilan yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Saat itu aku tidak kepikiran untuk kembali ke ruang tamu dan bertemu Kris, kupikir itu adalah tamu ayah. Aku juga tidak mood menerima tamu, kecuali Chanyeol.

Kupikir lagi tentang Chanyeol. Sudah berapa kali aku memikirkannya di tiap hariku? Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku sekali sampai harus memikirkannya setiap hari, aku merasa benar-benar baik saat harus memikirkannya di tiap waktu kosongku, aku merasa seperti Chanyeol memang harus kupikirkan walaupun aku bukan orang tuanya. Buruk. Kupikir saat itu buruk, tapi aku tidak menemukan suatu yang buruk dalam diri Chanyeol. Aku merasa bodoh saat itu, seperti separuh duniaku memang untuk Chanyeol.

Aku menggeser dudukku saat ibu bilang Kris mau bicara denganku. Laki-laki itu duduk di sampingku dan aku benar-benar tidak nyaman. Kuukir senyumku sampai rasanya pipiku kram untuk menghargainya. Saat itu aku tidak minat memulai percakapan dengannya juga pandanganku yang lurus menghadap teve setelah menyunggingkan senyumanku kepadanya.

"Aku baru di daerah ini," dia mulai bicara, kedengarannya canggung dan aku tambah tidak nyaman harus duduk berdua di satu sofa yang lebar.

"Mungkin kau mau mengantarkanku keliling sekitar sini." aku menatapnya, ada sedikit keraguan dimatanya. Mungkin dia takut aku tolak, sebenarnya memang mau kutolak ajakannya tapi melihat dia adalah seorang tamu di rumahku aku mengangguk pelan.

Kulihat-lihat lagi tampilannya. Dia tidak memakai jas seperti kemarin, dia lebih kelihatan santai dengan kaos polos dan celana panjang juga jam tangan Rolexnya.

"Aku ambil jaket dulu." Saat itu juga, aku tidak kepikiran untuk bicara lebih sopan kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan.

Di kamar aku menggerutu, tanganku mengambil bungkusan yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi. Isinya jaket parka tentara, inginnya sih kupakai tapi nanti kelihatan kejam kalau kupakai pemberian dia tapi malah pergi dengan orang lain. Aku mengambil jaketku yang lain juga ponselku, aku tidak perlu mengganti pakaianku karena kupikir hanya keliling di sekitar sini'kan?

Kris jalan di sampingku, dia kelihatan seperti raksasa jika disejajarkan denganku. Chanyeol juga tinggi tapi dia tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris. Aku diam dulu saat Kris masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu melangkah ragu-ragu masuk ke dalam mobil jeepnya.

Dia tidak memakaikan sabuk pengamanku, aku bersyukur juga karena aku lebih suka dipakaikan Chanyeol daripada orang lain. Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, lagu dari Frank Sinatra mengalun pelan dimobilnya. Aku suka semua lagu Sinatra tapi lebih suka lagi kalau mendengarkannya tidak ada Kris di sini.

Selama perjalanan pikiranku pergi ke Chanyeol, mengambang dan ingin pergi dari sini. Kalau bisa aku mau kembali beberapa menit yang lalu dan menolak ajakan Si Kris ini.

"Sudah makan?" tanyanya. Aku diam dulu lalu menggeleng.

Selanjutnya aku tidak mau menceritakannya lebih lanjut karena Kris malah mengajakku makan di mall. Aku tidak suka orang yang tidak menepati omongannya.

* * *

Pulangnya jam dua siang, ada Chanyeol duduk di kursi teras dan ibu juga menemaninya. Kelihatan sekali mereka habis mengobrol seru, aku ingin sekali bergabung tapi sudah terlambat. Kris turun dari mobilnya bersamaan denganku. Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahku, kulihat matanya yang bersemangat dan satu bingkisan yang dia bawa, kupikir itu untukku tapi ternyata untuk ibuku.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu, Chanyeol duduk di sampingku dan Kris duduk di single sofa di sebelah aku duduk.

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya lurus dan Kris menjabatnya. Ekspresi Kris terlihat enggan sekali, tapi kulihat dia berusaha profesional untuk kembali menyebutkan namanya juga dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Kris."

"Aku tahu." kata Chanyeol dengan jenaka menanggapi Kris yang menatapnya datar. Ekspresinya dingin dan aku tidak nyaman untuk berada di tengah-tengah suatu ketegangan seperti ini.

Untungnya ibu datang sambil membawakan sirup anggur dari dapur.

"Terimakasih sirupnya, Chanyeol," ibuku tersenyum, matanya membentuk bulan sabit dan dia juga ikut duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Aku ke kamar dulu." kataku lalu berdiri, diikuti Chanyeol yang berdiri dan mengikutiku.

Aku berhenti di dapur, mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"Tidak jadi ke kamar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang berniat sekali menggodaku.

"Ada kau." kujawab sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur. Chanyeol ikut duduk di depanku setelah dia menggeret kursi kayu untuk duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Kris." kubilang begitu saat Chanyeol membuat ekspresi yang konyol seperti dia menungguku membuka suara.

"Kok sama?" aku tersenyum tipis saat dia bilang begitu, rasanya moodku kembali baik setelah Chanyeol bilang seperti itu. Walau tidak baik membicarakan orang tapi tak masalah karena aku membicarakannya bersama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka dengannya?" tanyaku menahan senyuman yang akan keluar. Chanyeol melipat tangannya di meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di sana tapi wajahnya masih menghadapku.

"Karena dia lebih tampan dari aku?"

Aku tertawa dia juga tertawa.

"Kau suka jaketnya?" tanyanya setelah kami reda dari tertawa, suaranya lembut dan pelan.

"Suka." kujawab begitu sambil memainkan gelas yang tadinya kupakai menampung air dinginku. Aku tidak menawarkannya minum atau apa karena aku yakin dia sudah minum saat aku tidak ada.

"Itu dari mama," katanya. Wajahnya semangat, dia tidak murung dan aku senang dia yang begini.

"Maksudku uangnya dari mama tapi aku memilihnya sendiri." tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia tidak pernah kehilangan senyum lebarnya saat bicara denganku.

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu dan Chanyeol juga mengikutiku di belakang. Kris sudah berdiri di sana dan aku sangat bersyukur kalau dia mau pulang saat itu juga. Aku diam sambil tersenyum diam-diam di belakang punggung ibu, memikirkan rencana apa yang akan aku lakukan bersama Chanyeol dan ibu nanti kalau Kris sudah pulang.

Kris benar-benar pulang setelah memeluk ibuku dan berpamitan padanya. Aku diam saat dia menatapku dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, seperti ada api dimatanya tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli karena dia akan benar-benar pulang.

Chanyeol bilang dia juga harus pulang untuk suatu alasan yang tidak mau dia sebutkan membuatku penasaran saat itu. Aku diam saat dia berpesan agar jaketnya dipakai dan tidak di pajang di kamar saja.

* * *

Sorenya aku bilang pada ibu kalau aku kehabisan cemilan dan pergi ke supermarket dengan sepedaku. Aku tidak yakin saat melihat kalau ada ibunya Chanyeol yang sedang memilih minuman yang ada di dalam kulkas di sana. Saat itu ibu Chanyeol juga menyadari aku dan demi apapun aku merasa sangat canggung harus menyapanya karena kami baru saja bicara satu kali dan itupun tidak kujawabi karena aku terlalu bingung dengan keadaannya saat itu.

"Kyungsoo, ya?" tanyanya, tangannya menunjukku dan aku membungkuk dengan sopan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa, aku yakin sekali tawa Chanyeol menurun darinya. Suaranya menyenangkan sekali dan aku sudah tidak takut lagi.

"Maaf sekali saat itu keadaannya kacau." Maksudnya saat aku di bawa Chanyeol kerumahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku dengan ragu, aku melihatnya tersenyum lagi dan aku juga tersenyum.

Saat itu aku diajaknya pergi dan entah kenapa aku mau saja dengan meninggalkan sepedaku yang terparkir di supermarket. Ibu Chanyeol bilang kalau dia suka bicara denganku padahal aku hanya menyahutinya dengan sepatah atau dua kata karena tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan lagi untuk menanggapinya.

"Chanyeol bercerita padaku tentangmu." katanya, aku tidak tahu itu sungguhan atau bohongan karena kupikir mereka tidak punya hubungan yang baik-baik saja.

Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, anak dan ibu memang harus punya hubungan yang baik-baik saja.

"Katanya kau mirip Hyungnya, tapi setelah kulihat-lihat tidak juga." Dia tertawa dan aku hanya tersenyum, wajahnya merona alami dan yang kutahu beliau tidak pakai makeup saat itu. Aku juga baru tahu kalau Chanyeol punya kakak.

"Terimakasih jaketnya, Bu," kataku dengan ragu, saat itu juga aku sedang pakai jaket yang dibelikan Chanyeol.

"Jaket apa?" tanyanya. Aku tertawa kecil mengingat perkataan Chanyeol siang tadi.

"Jaket ini. Kata Chanyeol ini dari ibu," jawabku.

"Katanya, jaket ini di beli pakai uang ibu tapi dia memilihnya sendiri." Aku merasa seperti sedang mengadu pada Ibu Chanyeol.

"Anak itu." katanya di sela tawanya.

Percakapanku dan ibu Chanyeol hanya berputar-putar dan aku tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah percakapan yang seru, mungkin karena masih canggung.

Mobil berhenti di supermarket tadi. Kulihat masih ada sepedaku di sana. Ibu Chanyeol berterimakasih karena sudah mau mengobrol dengannya juga aku yang mengucapkan terimakasih entah untuk apa tapi tetap kusuarakan karena sekali lagi aku diajarkan untuk sopan kepada yang lebih tua.

Aku mengayuh sepedaku dan pergi dari supermarket sambil berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri tentang Chanyeol. Aku merasa seperti hidupku aku habiskan hanya untuk memikirkan Chanyeol saat itu. Sampai di rumah aku datang dengan pikiran yang mengambang, setengahnya ada di Chanyeol dan setengahnya lagi berusaha untuk tidak ke Chanyeol.

Ada Mingyu yang main playstation di depan teve, mulutnya tidak bisa diam. Walaupun dia sudah kelas 2 tingkat akhir tapi sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Chanyeol Hyung tidak ke sini?" Mingyu mempause gamenya dan pergi melihatku yang duduk di dapur. Wajahnya berseri-seri seperti dia habis mandi kembang tujuh rupa.

"Kau suka Chanyeol, ya?" kutanya begitu tapi Mingyu langsung tertawa.

"Dia itu lawan yang seimbang, jadi, ya, aku suka dia." katanya dan aku menghela napasku.

Beberapa menit kemudian ibu datang dan bilang kalau Chanyeol ada di depan, menungguku.

"Dimana?" kutanya. Ibu berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil susu untuk dia minum.

"Di teras." jawab ibu sambil berlalu untuk melihat Mingyu main playstation.

"Tidak masuk?" kutanya lagi, tapi ibu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan bilang, "Katanya hanya sebentar."

Aku berjalan menuju teras dan menemui Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursi dengan bingkisan besar yang bungkusnya warna coklat serta pita warna putih.

"Dari mama." katanya. Dia menyeretku untuk duduk disampingnya dan memberikanku bingkisan itu.

"Kau yang memilih?" tebakku dan Chanyeol tertawa, tawanya mirip sekali dengan tawa ibunya.

"Bukan, ini dari mama sungguhan. Aku di suruh jadi kurirnya." Chanyeol tertawa, matanya melengkung, dia suka ibunya.

"Tidak ikut makan malam?" tanyaku saat dia reda dari tawanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku ada tugas memberi makan harimau." katanya dengan jenaka.

"Selain jadi kurir kau juga jadi pawang harimau?" aku berdecak seolah kagum karena omongannya yang mengada-ada.

"Aku juga jadi pawang ular, Kyungsoo."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku mau jadi pawangmu." tambahnya. Aku tertawa lagi.

"Memangnya aku binatang buas?" kataku di sela tawaku.

"Kau bukan, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Bersambung...

Aku rasa ini ganyambung banget sama chap yang lalu, konfliknya memang ga begitu kentara karena aku fokusnya ke interaksi Chanyeol ama Kyungsoonya dulu heheh3 maaf kalau membosankan yaaaa33

Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan review, aku banyak terimakasih karena kalian mau mereview heheh3

Review sangat mempengaruhi imajinasi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya tapi itu bisa:v

(ps; chap kemarin banyak typo dan kata yg kubuat begitu tapi aku males ngubahnya.)


	4. Chapter 4

Di sini mungkin kau mengira aku hanya menulis sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tapi kurasa semua yang kulalui itu penting, untuk bermanfaat atau tidaknya itu urusan belakangan.

.

.

.

Aku merasa seperti sedang menulis diary dan kau bisa membacanya dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau menulis ini sebelum kujawab Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang menarik. Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utama, sampai sekarangpun aku bingung, aku juga menulis tentang diriku sendiri dan keluargaku, tidak keseluruhan tentang Chanyeol. Sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang tertarik untuk menulis potongan-potongan hidupku, tapi karena suatu paksaan yang datang dari diriku sendiri aku sedikit tertarik untuk menulis.

Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah satu-satunya alasan yang membuatku ingin menulis ini walaupun sebagian besar isinya tentang dia. Aku hanya ingin berbagi dan untuk beberapa bagian tidak kuberikan gambaran yang sangat detil. Menurutku, bahasaku untuk menceritakan ini kepadamu sudah sangat jelas dan mudah dimengerti. Dan kuharap kau tidak susah membayangkan apa yang terjadi karena kurang lebihnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Minggu kedua dibulan Februari adalah yang terbaik, saat itu cuacanya cerah dan aku lebih suka duduk di teras sambil menatapi tanaman-tanaman yang selalu disirami ibu. Moodku sedang baik dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain menatapi tanaman itu. Mingyu mengajakku main playstation tapi aku payah dalam memegang stick, bukannya tidak bisa hanya saja aku merasa payah saja.

Ibu datang dan duduk di sampingku. Kami diam, kurasa ibu juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Chanyeol, ya?" katanya tiba-tiba, mungkin ibu pikir aku sedang melamunkan Chanyeol.

Aku diam. Ibuku tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau meminta kesimpulanku, bilang saja," kata ibu dan aku tertawa.

"Ibu pikir Chanyeol itu anak yang baik, lebih baik lagi dia selalu memberikan ibu bingkisan, lebih lebih baik lagi kalau bingkisannya besar dan isinya banyak."

Aku tertawa, ibu juga tertawa.

"Chanyeol itu aneh, ibu," kataku.

"Dia memanggilku paus, lumba-lumba, lalu penguin. Dia juga mau jadi pawangku!" Aku mengadu. Ibu tertawa, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyelipkan jari-jarinya di rambutku.

"Ibu tidak keberatan kalau Chanyeol mau jadi pawangmu." katanya begitu. Ibu tertawa lagi dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Menurutku ibu adalah sosok yang luar biasa, dia memainkan peran besar dalam kehidupanku. Bagaimana dia mengajarkan anaknya untuk berbuat baik dan bijaksana, bagiaman dia bisa membentuk karakter anaknya dan bagaimana dia mendisiplinkan anak-anaknya tanpa ada kata kasar atau tindakan kekerasan itu membuatku kagum. Kubilang padamu kalau aku suka ibuku, lebih dari apapun. Aku akan pergi ke dia kalau ada yang mengganjal di hatiku, aku lebih suka bercerita ke dia karena ibu tidak pernah memberi komentar negatif yang dapat menurunkan rasa percaya diriku. Menurutku, ibu diciptakan untuk menjadi temanku di saat santai dan menjadi orang tuaku di saat aku berbuat salah.

Semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku sangat berharga, dari satu kejadian aku bisa belajar banyak. Tentu juga bermanfaat di waktu yang akan datang. Aku suka menghabiskan waktuku untuk duduk di depan teve atau duduk di taman sambil membaca novel dan mengobrol dengan ibu dimanapun aku bisa mengajaknya mengobrol. Aku sangat suka ibu karena kupikir dia adalah jenis ibu yang sempurna, aku juga yakin tidak ada yang sempurna jadi aku buat gambaranku sendiri tentang 'sempurna' dan ibu masuk dalam gambaranku.

Aku ingin menulis sesuatu yang bisa kau ambil hikmahnya, bukan hanya sebuah tulisan yang nanti akan kau lupakan. Mungkin beberapa bagian memang ada yang tidak penting tapi cobalah untuk belajar dari apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Sorenya Chanyeol datang, dia tidak membawa apa-apa selain mobilnya yang katanya di parkir agak jauh dari rumah. Aku keluar untuk duduk di teras bersamanya karena aku juga bosan melihat acara teve yang begitu-begitu saja, karena saat itu bicara dengan Chanyeol adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri untukku. Tentu saja tidak kuungkapkan karena aku bukan orang yang suka berekspresi dalam berbagai hal.

"Kyungsoo?" kurasa dia suka sekali memanggilku. Suaranya lembut dan hangat.

Aku berdehem untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau bisa aku mau bersamamu," katanya. Aku meraup oksigen banyak-banyak dengan wajah yang biasa saja.

"Kalau bisa aku mau menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, kalau bisa aku mau jadi temanmu, kekasihmu, atau orangtuamu, kalau bisa aku mau..., aku mau apa, Kyungsoo?"

Aku diam.

"Mauku banyak kalau itu tentangmu." Suaranya masih pelan dan lembut, dia seperti sedang berusaha untuk tidak membesarkan suaranya. Aku tidak tahu karena apa, tapi dia begitu.

Kedengarannya memang cheesy, tapi kau akan senang kalau dia melakukannya untukmu.

"Ibu bilang kau anak yang baik kalau ke sini membawa bingkisan, baiknya dilebih-lebihkan kalau bingkisanmu besar dan isinya banyak." aku tertawa kecil mengingat ibu tadi, Chanyeol juga tertawa.

"Ibu minta apa? Bingkisan yang isinya uang atau makanan?" tanyanya, aku diam dulu, pura-pura berpikir dengan wajah biasa saja.

"Kenapa tidak dua-duanya?" kutanya balik dan Chanyeol tertawa.

"Itu sih maumu." katanya dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Kami diam sebentar, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan aku menjatuhkan tatapanku pada tanaman yang baru saja di siram ibu. Chanyeol juga sepertinya sedang ingin diam dulu karena lelah, lelah terlalu banyak bicara.

"Kyungsoo?" Dia bicara lagi.

Aku berdehem untuk menanggapinya.

"Kalau mama bilang dia mau bertemu denganmu lagi, kau akan menemuinya?" tanyanya. Dia tahu kalau ibunya habis bertemu denganku. Aku diam.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka ibumu waktu itu," kataku.

"Siapa yang suka orang tuanya bertengkar?" Chanyeol bersandar pada sandaran kursi, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong jaketnya karena cuacanya mulai dingin. Kutebak saat itu sekitaran jam 5, aku tidak ingat pasti waktunya, tapi aku masih ingat momennya.

Aku diam lagi. Anginnya mulai kencang dan aku tergerak untuk mengajaknya masuk dan ikut makan malam. Tapi tidak kuucapkan karena dia keburu menatapku dulu dengan senyum lebar seperti biasanya. Aku masih diam saat tangannya bergerak untuk menyisir rambutku ke belakang dengan jari-jarinya, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia melakukan itu penuh perasaan dan kehati-hatian, aku benar-benar ingin kembali pada waktu itu.

"Besok kujemput." katanya, lebih seperti komando dan aku diam lalu mengangguk singkat dengan ekspresi yang biasa saja. Tangannya sudah berhenti menyisiri rambutku tapi aku tidak mau dia berhenti.

"Telepon aku. Aku menunggumu. Bilang kau rindu aku lalu aku akan bilang aku mencintaimu dan aku merindukanmu juga." kata Chanyeol, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mengusap lenganku lalu pergi dengan lambaian tangan yang singkat. Aku melihatnya menghilang di balik pagar dan ada rasa hampa yang memenuhi dadaku saat dia pergi.

Untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak mau menulis beberapa momen yang terjadi antara aku dan Chanyeol di teras sore itu, aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh, Chanyeol tidak telepon. Jadi kutelepon dia lebih dulu. Aku bukan orang yang gengsian, kurasa aku bukan. Aku juga bukan orang menye yang menuruti gengsi dan pulang dengan rasa sesal. Aku hanya bukan orang yang mudah berekspresi tentang beberapa hal. Aku merasa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menelpon Chanyeol lebih dulu.

 _"Hai, Kyungsoo,"_ Dia kedengaran semangat, aku bisa tahu kalau dia sedang tersenyum di sana.

"Apa aku mengganggumu, Chanyeol?" kutanya dia dengan suara yang lirih, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi karena biasanya dia yang selalu mendominasi percakapan. Aku hanya merasa perlu menelponnya karena kupikir tidak baik membuat orang menunggu, alasan lain aku hanya ingin mendengar suara Chanyeol tepat di telingaku walaupun hanya lewat sambungan telepon.

 _"Tidak, Kyungsoo,"_ bahkan nadanya masih semangat. Aku diam-diam tersenyum di sini. Tanganku membuat pola tidak beraturan di tembok dengan jari-jariku. Aku diam saat dia tidak juga mulai bicara.

 _"Aku suka dengar napasmu,"_ katanya.

Aku masih diam.

 _"Aku senang kau mau menelponku lebih dulu dan menungguku bicara, Kyungsoo."_ tambahnya dan aku tersenyum.

"Apakah di sana ada orang lain selain dirimu?" kutanya dengan suaraku yang masih sama.

 _"Di sini hanya ada aku,"_ jawabnya, _"Kenapa?"_

"Kau mau aku bilang apa padamu, Chanyeol?" kutanya dia, suaraku mulai serak karena terlalu lirih.

 _"Aku merindukanmu—"_

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Chanyeol." kataku dengan cepat memotong perkataannya dan dia tertawa.

Aku senang dengar tawanya.

 _"Coba katakan sekali lagi,"_ Suaranya jenaka dan aku juga senang dia yang sedang begini.

"Tidak ada pengulangan." jawabku dan dia tertawa lagi.

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo, juga merindukanmu."_ katanya dengan suara yang sama lirihnya, seperti dia sedang bersama istrinya dan aku adalah selingkuhannya, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Aku rasa dia juga ingin bicara dengan suara yang lirih sama sepertiku.

Dalam hati aku membalas, 'Aku juga merindukanmu.' tidak kusuarakan karena sudah kubilang dengan cepat tadi.

Chanyeol diam lagi dan aku tidak berpikiran untuk memulai percakapan lagi. Aku bisa dengar napasnya yang tenang dan teratur, kupikir dia tidur saat aku dengar napasnya. Tapi dia berdehem sebentar, kedengaran kalau dia sedang mengubah posisinya entah ke arah mana, aku juga tahu kalau dia sedang di kamar karena suara deritan kasurnya.

"Chanyeol?" kupanggil dia dan dia hanya berdehem dengan nada yang jenaka.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," kataku dengan lirih. Chanyeol tertawa lagi dan aku diam untuk menikmati suaranya.

 _"Kupikir kau mencintaiku,"_ kata Chanyeol tidak nyambung. Aku tersenyum di sini.

"Aku mau tidur." kataku, Chanyeol diam tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia sedang mengangguk di sana.

 _"Tidur yang nyenyak, Kyungsoo..."_ katanya dengan lirih, aku diam, tidak mau menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri sambungan teleponku.

 _"Mau aku tutup teleponnya?"_ tanyanya keheranan, aku diam.

 _"Aku tutup teleponnya, ya?"_

Lalu sambungan telepon kami terputus. Kuambil ponsel yang kutempelkan di telinga dan menaruhnya di meja nakas lalu mengubah posisiku menjadi terlentang. Kupandangi langit-langit kamar dengan lukisan bintang-bintang juga bulan, ada juga astronout di sana. Ayahku yang mengusulkan gambar ini saat renovasi kala itu, walaupun aku sudah kuliah dan besar aku tidak menolaknya karena tidak apa-apa, kupikir untuk membuat suasana baru.

Lalu aku benar-benar tertidur dengan pikiran yang melayang kemana-mana, seperti mabuk tapi aku tidak mabuk, seperti pusing tapi aku tidak pusing, seperti efek minum obat sakit kepala tapi aku tidak minum obat macam itu.

.

.

.

Hari senin bukan hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu, kupikir malah banyak orang yang tidak suka hari senin karena jadwal yang padat dan sejenisnya. Tapi senin itu berbeda. Chanyeol menjemputku dengan motor bututnya, dia tidak peduli pendapat orang bagaimana rupa motornya saat itu, dia tidak peduli kalau aku malu naik motornya saat itu, tapi aku tidak malu.

Chanyeol jalan di sampingku saat sampai di kampus. Dia tidak berhenti untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya, dia hanya terus jalan mengikuti langkahku. Sesekali ada yang menyapanya tapi aku tidak peduli bahkan kalau dia di sapa oleh perempuan genit. Tidak, kuulangi, aku peduli kalau Chanyeol di sapa oleh perempuan genit.

Aku masih ingat namanya, kalau tidak salah, ah lupakan. Aku tidak mau membahasnya.

Tapi aku ingin mengetiknya untukmu.

Namanya Joy, tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dariku dan rambutnya panjang tidak pernah dia ikat, wajahnya bersih, kulitnya putih, dia cantik, giginya rapi dan semua yang ada pada dirinya seperti memang dikhususkan untuk dirinya.

"Chanyeolie..." Aku diam mendengar rengekan manjanya, juga bergidik ngeri karena baru mendengar nama Chanyeol dipanggil semenggelikan itu.

"Ikut aku nonton bioskop, ya?" katanya, masih dengan rengekan. Dia menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan manja dan rasanya aku mau muntah untuk beberapa saat.

Tapi kulihat Chanyeol tidak keberatan dan malah terus jalan dengan tenang, otomatis aku juga jalan dan Joy juga ikut jalan.

"Tidak bisa," kata Chanyeol, dia berhenti sebentar karena lengannya pegal digelandoti seperti itu.

"Aku ada acara di rumah Kyungsoo." katanya sambil merangkulku setelah melepaskan dengan perlahan tangan yang menggelandoti lengannya. Kulihat sikapnya tidak kasar dan terkesan perlahan-lahan, dia tidak suka menyakiti perempuan, sekalipun yang tidak dia sukai.

Aku diam saat ditatap sengit oleh Joy, aku tidak tersenyum untuk menunjukkan sikap ramahku atau apapun. Aku tidak suka bersikap ramah kepada orang manja macam dia. Lalu tatapan Joy pergi ke Chanyeol, dia tersenyum manis seperti yang akan melihatnya akan langsung diabetes dan mati karena infeksi kencing manis. Tidak ada yang mau mati karena kencing manis.

"Lalu kapannn?" rengeknya dan aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Chanyeol melirikku sekali lagi lalu dia tersenyum.

"Mungkin lain kali." kata Chanyeol. Dia membalas senyuman Joy dan melambai kepada perempuan itu untuk pergi dari sana bersamaku.

"Kau berbohong?" kutanya, pandanganku lurus ke depan.

"Aku memang mau ke rumahmu nanti sore, bawa bingkisan besar yang isinya banyak supaya aku kelihatan lebih lebih baik dan ikut makan malam karena ibumu sudah kusogok dengan bingkisan itu." jawabnya dengan jenaka. Aku diam, dalam hati tersenyum.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu membolos tapi kau pasti akan marah," gumam Chanyeol kecil. Aku masih diam, mencerna ucapannya lalu tanpa di sangka keluar, "Siapa bilang aku akan marah?"

"Kau mau kuajak bolos?" tanyanya. Aku diam.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau mengajakku membolos," kujawab dengan ragu-ragu dan dia menarikku untuk kembali keparkiran dan mengambil motor bututnya.

Chanyeol tidak bawa tas, seperti dia memang benar-benar berniat mengajakku membolos. Kulihat disakunya hanya ada satu buku tulis tipis dan pulpen, itupun kalau dibutuhkan karena yang aku tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah mencatat apa yang diterangkan dosen tapi nilainya selalu sempurna. Kupikir dia jenius.

"Kita akan ke bukit!" serunya senang sebelum aku menanyakan tujuannya, dia memakaikanku helm dan mengomando aku supaya naik motornya.

Yang aku ingat aku hanya diam saat dia bicara dan hanya menanggapinya dengan beberapa anggukan dan gelengan saat dia bertanya, tidak tahu dia bisa tahu aku mengangguk atau menggeleng yang penting aku sudah menanggapinya waktu itu. Tas hitamku dia ambil dan dipakainya untuk menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya, hari itu cuacanya panas dan aku yakin dia juga kepanasan karena dia tidak pakai jaket dan lengan bajunya pendek juga dia hanya pakai sandal jepit.

Sesampainya di bukit dia menggelar kain pantai yang diambil dari sakunya dengan lipatan yang kecil. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa mempersiapkannya padahal dia tidak tahu aku akan menerima ajakannya atau menolaknya.

 _Kau harus tahu kalau percaya dirinya Chanyeol cukup tinggi._

Aku diam dan duduk dengan tenang di sana, anginnya sejuk, aku selalu suka di tempat yang anginnya sejuk dengan pemandangan dari ketinggian macam ini.

"Kau lihat itu, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol menunjuk bangunan yang baru setengah jadi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Orang-orang berlomba-lomba membangun bagunan tinggi dan besar juga mewah tanpa peduli bahwa ada alam yang mereka rusak." katanya. Aku diam, menyetujui dalam hati.

"Aku benci orang seperti itu, mereka egois..." katanya lagi, aku masih diam.

"Sebenarnya aku juga egois, tapi tidak sampai merusak alam," Aku diam. Menunggu dia melanjutkan.

"Aku mungkin mematahkan beberapa hati orang karena aku maunya denganmu. Apakah itu egois, Kyungsoo?"

Ya, itu egois. Tapi tidak apa-apa.

Bersambung...

Bisa saia katakan kalau ini terinspirasi dari Dilan (semua serinya) heheh3he

Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview.

Saia tidak memaksa kamu mereview tapi saia hanya akan membujukmu, mau atau tidaknya itu terserahmu karena sudah bacapun saia sudah berterimakasih #halahhhh


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol diam dengan wajahnya yang tenang, dia tidak keberatan aku menusuk punggungnya dengan ujung bolpoin dan berdesis berisik karena tak kunjung dihiraukan.

"Chanyeol!" kupanggil dia sekali lagi karena aku berpikir kalau masih tidak mempan aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Suaraku menekan tapi pelan karena dosen juga sudah mulai menjelaskan materi baru untuk tugas selanjutnya.

Kudengar Chanyeol berdehem untuk menjawab. Aku diam dulu. Mengatur napas dan suara agar tidak terdengar menggebu-gebu dan semangat. "Ibu mengundangmu makan malam bersama nanti."

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu maksud Ibu mengajak Chanyeol makan malam bersama kami lagi setelah kemarin dia juga ikut makan malam. Tapi jika kulihat-lihat lagi tidak ada yang keberatan kalau Chanyeol ikut dalam sesi ini, malahan dia seperti penghidup suasana setelah Ibu.

Saat itu Ibu masak sop kepiting. Aku tidak terlalu suka kepiting juga cangkangnya yang keras membuatku malas untuk mengorek isi dalamnya jadi aku hanya mengambil kuahnya dan sedikit nasi juga udang goreng untuk laukku. Kulirik Chanyeol yang makan dengan senyum lebarnya setelah bercanda dengan Mingyu. Kuingat saat itu Mingyu juga membawa teman, namanya Jungkook. Dia sekarang sudah jadi seorang dokter bedah dengan wajah tampan dan wanita di mana-mana. Seingatku Jungkook yang dulu masih polos dan lugu, aku masih ingat dia karena Mingyu sering membawanya ke rumah baik dulu maupun sekarang.

Kalau boleh aku menceritakan Mingyu aku akan menceritakannya untukmu.

Mingyu itu adik yang penurut walaupun tampilannya benar-benar seperti preman. Maksudku, dia pernah kepergok membolos, pernah merokok walaupun tidak sering tapi dia pernah, lalu paling parah hampir dikeluarkan karena absensi yang selang seling—Masuk, izin, alpa, dan begitu seterusnya.

Mingyu tergolong tinggi untuk ukuran anak SMA seumurannya, kuingat tingginya dulu sebatas telinga Chanyeol dan sekarang malah tambah meninggi seperti tiang listrik berjalan. Wajahku juga wajahnya tidak mirip, tinggi kami juga berbanding terbalik. Mungkin karena Mingyu menurun pada Ayah sedangkan aku lebih ke Ibu. Sifat Mingyu yang nakal juga kuasumsikan menurun dari Ayah karena Ayah pernah bercerita tentang masa mudanya dulu kepadaku.

Kalau melihat dia yang sekarang, rasanya bangga, bagaimana didikan Ayah dan Ibu tidak sia-sia karena Mingyu sekarang sudah menjadi seorang dokter gigi. Soal dia yang merokok diberhentikan ketika tahu kalau merokok malah bisa merusak gigi juga dampaknya ke seluruh tubuh memang sangat berbahaya. Dia bilang dia khilaf dengan nada jenaka saat kugoda.

"Ini," Chanyeol memberikanku daging kepiting yang sudah dia korek-korek dari dalam cangkang menggunakan sumpitnya. Kulihat senyumnya seperti kesenangan untuk kunikmati sendiri. Aku juga ingin egois tanpa merusak alam. Selama itu tidak merusak alam, kata Chanyeol, itu tidak apa-apa.

"Terimakasih," nadaku ragu tapi sebuah senyum tipis tersemat untuk Chanyeol di bibirku. Aku hanya merasa perlu membalas senyumnya saat itu.

Selesai makan malam aku digiring ke teras oleh Chanyeol. Dia berjalan di belakang sedangkan aku sudah sampai teras dia masih di depan pintu dengan berkacak pinggang. Matanya jenaka saat menatapku lalu ia berlagak seperti bapak-bapak yang kelebihan berat badan dan suara yang berat.

"Tolong duduk di kursi." katanya dengan aksen yang aneh serta suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Buka tanganmu." katanya lagi mengomando dan aku menuruti tanpa banyak mulut untuk menanggapi tingkah konyolnya.

Sebuah bungkus coklat ada di tanganku dengan dia yang nyengir lebar serta mata yang ikut tersenyum. Wajahnya semangat saat aku mengangkat alisku, menanyakan maksudnya lewat ekspresi yang terbatas dan kurasa dia tidak mengerti jadi kusuarakan dari pada menunggu responnya yang lamban.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk Mingyu." jawab Chanyeol. Dia masih tersenyum.

Aku diam, menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Kenapa tidak langsung ke Mingyu?" kutanya dengan nada tersinggung. Aku tidak tahu tersinggung karena apa tapi aku begitu.

"Ada temannya." katanya dan aku mendengus sambil menyimpan coklat itu di sebelahku dan kembali menatapnya yang masih berdiri.

Lalu dia duduk dan merogoh sakunya.

"Kalau ini untukmu." sebuah bolpoin baru dan kertas kosong.

Kuangkat alisku dengan tinggi seperti tadi, tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang tenang serta wajahnya yang seperti mengatakan kalau aku memang butuh bolpoin dan kertas darinya.

"Untuk apa?" kutanya dengan nada yang kesal. Dia tertawa senang. Kurasa dia senang menggodaku.

"Untuk menulis." jawabnya. Aku seperti akan melempar bolpoin itu kalau saja aku tidak diajari sopan santun.

"Aku punya banyak bolpoin dan kertas, Chanyeol..." kataku gemas. Dia tertawa lagi.

"Yang ini spesial," katanya. Aku diam menatapnya. "Kau bisa menulis di sana kalau aku, Chanyeol, laki-laki tampan ini selalu mencintaimu. Nanti kau bisa menempelnya di kulkas atau tembok kamar supaya kau ingat kalau aku selalu mencintaimu..."

Rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu di perutku. Menggelikan tapi aku tidak mau berhenti. Rasanya menyenangkan. Kau pasti akan begini kalau Chanyeol mengatakannya untukmu. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi aku senang caranya bicara dengan suara yang jenaka dan bahasa tubuhnya yang lucu.

Setelah jam delapan Chanyeol pamit pulang, dia membungkuk dalam dengan senyum lebar yang mengerikan. Matanya mengerling jenaka saat aku menatapnya, seperti dia sudah ada rencana untuk apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Dia memang begitu'kan?

Malamnya, sekitar jam sepuluh malam, dia menghubungiku. Aku diam dulu sampai sambungannya benar-benar terputus dan dia menelponku lagi. Saat kuangkat, suaranya semangat, memberikan laporan kalau dia sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat tanpa cedera seolah-olah aku orang yang menunggu kabarnya, walau tidak salah juga kalau aku ingin dia selamat dan masih hidup di hari selanjutnya.

 _"Kyungsoo,"_ katanya. Aku diam lalu berdehem pelan. Jari-jariku membentuk pola tidak beraturan pada tembok seperti yang sudah-sudah lalu berbaring terlentang dengan malas saat Chanyeol tidak kunjung menjawab.

 _"Sudah kau tulis di kertas?"_ tanyanya. Dia terkikik saat aku mengernyitkan alisku seperti dia tahu kalau aku sedang begitu.

 _"Sudah kau tempel di tembok?"_ tanyanya lagi lalu tawa menderanya. Suaranya jenaka juga lembut di saat bersamaan. Aku senang suaranya.

"Belum," kujawab dengan senyuman. Aku tidak yakin dia tahu aku sedang tersenyum atau tidak.

 _"Cepat, Kyungsoo,"_ katanya. Aku tahu dia sedang tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum.

Lalu aku mengambil kertas dan bolpoin yang diberikannya tadi.

"Kau mau aku menulis apa, Chanyeol?"

Dia diam. Berpikir mungkin.

 _"Bumi bentuknya bulat,"_ kutulis itu saat dia bilang begitu.

 _"Bulan bulat,"_ katanya lagi. _"Tulis di bawahnya._ tambah Chanyeol dan aku menurutinya.

 _"Matahari bulat,"_

Aku seperti sedang menulis puisi yang didikte Chanyeol.

 _"Matamu juga bulat,"_ Aku berdehem untuk memberi syarat agar dia melanjutkan.

 _"Kadang panas kadang dingin kadang hangat,"_

Aku diam. Kutunggu lanjutannya. Lalu kutulis saat Chanyeol tidak juga bicara.

 _"Tak apa,"_ katanya.

 _"Selama aku mencintaimu,"_

 _"Tidak ada yang keberatan."_

Aku diam. Tidak kutulis tapi sebuah senyum tersemat. Walau tidak nyambung dan terkesan melincur dari bait pertama, tak apa. Selama dia mencintaiku, tidak ada yang keberatan.

Bersambung...

Hayyyy...

Maaf pendek;;-;; krisis ide apalagi noteku semuanya ke delete dan moodku jelek belakangan ini;;-;;

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan mereview


	6. Chapter 6

Paginya aku dengar Sehun kejar-kejaran dengan Jongin di kantin. Yang aku dengar waktu itu Jongin meninju hidung Sehun sampai berdarah, lalu kepala Sehun dia hantamkan pada cermin yang disediakan oleh kantin, cerminnya pecah untung kepalanya tidak. Dan yang aku dengar tembok pembatas kantin yang memang sudah goyah roboh akibat tendangan Sehun.

Kejar-kejaran tidak terelakkan. Sehun yang emosi langsung menendang Jongin yang berlari ke kamar mandi dan menghantam kepala laki-laki itu ke cermin untuk balas dendam. Sehun yang mimisan saat itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih apalagi Jongin yang malah kembali melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sehun. Aku sempat melihat Jongin dan Sehun saling menatap penuh amarah dan nyalang seperti Jongin mabuk dan Sehun tak kalah mabuk untuk berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

Jongin keluar sebagai pemenangnya karena berhasil membuat Sehun mimisan juga satu gigi copot. Tidak jelas apa yang mereka permasalahkan tapi yang jelas itu seperti hal sepele. Setelah itu mereka kembali lagi seperti teman. Tidak terpisahkan dan lagi seperti menganggap aksi tinju-tinjuan tidak terjadi.

Satu yang harus kau ketahui tentang laki-laki; mereka akan bertengkar—bukan bertengkar lenje-lenje seperti perempuan—melibatkan adu jotos saat punya masalah lalu menganggap angin lalu dan kembali berteman setelah selesai tinju-tinjuan. Aku tidak tahu semua laki-laki begini, tapi kebanyakan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menjeputku sore itu. Matanya penuh amarah dan aku tidak tahu dia marah karena apa. Emosinya seperti dia tahan di ubun-ubun, sayangnya aku bisa lihat matanya yang berapi. Dia menatapku dingin dan aku tidak suka tatapannya karena dia begitu. Maksudku aku tahu dia menyenangkan tapi tidak harus berubah menyebalkan dengan tiba-tiba'kan?

Aku diam dulu saat lihat dia yang penuh emosi. Wajahnya sampai merah padam saat kuputuskan untuk bertanya perihal apa yang ia pendam, tapi dia malah menggeleng mengatakan kalau ini bukan apa-apa dan aku kembali diam karena aku merasa tidak berhak tahu lebih banyak tentang dirinya yang penuh emosi seperti itu. Nyatanya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat itu hanya sebuah dukungan untuk meredakan amarahnya saat aku tahu dia marah karena apa.

Orang tuanya bercerai, semua tahu itu. Maksudku mungkin kau tahu tapi tidak tahu kapan resminya karena hari itu, saat Chanyeol datang penuh amarah sebagai laki-laki yang sudah punya KTP, orang tuanya resmi bercerai. Menyelesaikan itu dengan damai tanpa repot-repot dengan harta gono-gini karena sama-sama sugih. Tidak ada yang masalah tentang Chanyeol, maksudnya dia bisa ikut ibunya atau ayahnya atau bisa juga mencari pekerjaan dan hidup mandiri.

Chanyeol saat itu masih muda dan menyayangi ibunya, Mamanya. Dia memilih tinggal bersama ibunya dan kadang mengunjungi ayahnya bersama kakaknya yang sudah beristri. Begini-begini juga dia laki-laki yang tidak boleh lupa dari mana dia berasal dan siapa orang tuanya.

Saat itu Chanyeol berubah apatis, lebih banyak diam dan aku lebih senang dia yang banyak bicara sampai mulutnya berbusa. Aku juga diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena aku sangat tidak berbakat menghibur orang. Chanyeol mengajakku ke bukit yang beberapa lalu kami kunjungi saat bolos kuliah. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan dan aku merasa risih sendiri harus diam seperti orang cengoh yang menatapi alang-alang.

"Aku ingin pulang." Aku mencicit. Lalu Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat senyum Chanyeol tidak tulus dan penuh dengan kepalsuan, benar-benar dipaksakan dan aku diam lagi sebelum dia mengajakku beranjak dari sana dan berjalan beriringan menuju mobilnya.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo..." katanya.

Aku diam. Masuk dalam mobil tanpa minat lalu dia menyusul untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan menuju pulangpun dia tidak banyak bicara. Aku sama sekali tidak minat bersamanya hari ini. Mungkin kau bilang aku tidak punya hati karena aku maunya Chanyeol yang banyak menggombal dan percaya diri bukannya penuh emosi dan melankolis begini.

Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya aku diam dulu setelah membuka sabuk pengamanku. Tanganku mengepal erat penuh keringat dan aku tidak bisa untuk menahan jantungku untuk tidak berdetak kencang.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu," kubilang begitu dan sesegera mungkin kabur dari dalam mobil tapi kurasa respon Chanyeol untuk situasi saat itu luar biasa. Dia menahan dengan memegangi lenganku.

Aku kembali duduk, menatapnya yang kali ini tersenyum penuh misteri dan teka-teki. Chanyeol bukan buku yang terbuka lebar jadi sulit sekali untuk membacanya sekalipun dengan menatap matanya.

"Sekarang kita sepasang kekasih." kataku lebih tegas dan jelas, seperti mengomando anak buah untuk menuruti semua kemauan kapten. Wajahku kubuat datar saat dia tersenyum tambah lebar, maksudku aku merasa harus menutupi rasa gemetaran dan detakan jantung yang super.

"Bukannya kita memang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Dia bertanya. Matanya mengerling jenaka dan kembalilah dia yang percaya diri.

"Kapan?" kutanya dan dia tertawa. Tawanya sungguh-sungguh indah.

"Waktu itu." jawab Chanyeol masih menggenggam lenganku. Jari-jarinya merambat menggapai jemariku dan memenuhi ruang kosong disela-selanya untuk dia genggam.

Lalu aku tidak jadi pulang karena dia mengajakku menonton dan mencicipi makanan sampai benar-benar kenyang.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hilang. Aku diam untuk kembali mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dikatakan Jongin. Chanyeol hilang? Bagaimana bisa? Dia bukan anak kecil yang hilang hanya karena kecerobohannya, kecuali kalau dia menghanyutkan diri di sungai. Aku memutar otakku lagi untuk tahu keberadaannya. Aku panik, tapi tidak kentara saat aku masih setia dengan wajah datar yang menyebalkan sampai memutuskan membolos kuliah dan mencari Chanyeol dengan mengajak Kris untuk ikut serta karena saat itu dia ada di rumah membawa mobilnya.

Kupikir Kris tidak keberatan saat kubilang aku butuh dia, malah dia dengan senang hati menyerahkan segalanya dengan membawa dirinya mengendarai mobilnya untuk mengantarkan aku. Tapi saat aku menjelaskan kalau aku akan mencari Chanyeol yang hilang dia langsung diam, tidak lagi cerewet, dan tidak lagi banyak melirik dengan wajah yang kini panik bukan main. Sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang mudah panik tapi saat itu keadaan seolah-olah sedang memaksaku untuk menjadi panik seketika.

Aku diam dulu saat kami sampai di hutan pinus milik keluarga Chanyeol. Aku sudah minta izin dengan penjaga di sini dan karena dia pernah melihatku bersama Chanyeol, si penjaga mengizinkan dengan syarat tidak berlama-lama. Kris yang memang sudah tidak mood hanya menunggu di dalam mobil saat aku keluar menuju rumah pohon Chanyeol. Tapi saat sudah sampai di atas, di sana tidak ada Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar menghilang dan aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tambah panik.

Aku berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri dan muncul satu kemungkinan di kepalaku kalau Chanyeol bukannya menghilang tapi bersembunyi.

Mungkin orang-orang bilang Chanyeol menghilang tapi aku malah merasa dia sedang bersembunyi. Aku berdebat lagi dengan diriku sendiri di dalam mobil dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi topik perdebatan. Tidak terselesaikan karena aku sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaan di kepalaku dengan mengira-ngira. Kalau Chanyeol bersembunyi, berarti dia adalah pengecut. Maksudku, dia lari dari kenyataan dengan bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak banyak orang tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berpikir kalau dia sedang bersembunyi, aku hanya merasa begitu saat melihat rumah pohonnya yang acak-acakan serta banyak kertas coretan di sana.

Kalau dia hanya bersembunyi, berarti dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang yang berarti aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena dia adalah laki-laki yang sudah mendapat KTP yang pastinya sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat itu aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak khawatir.

Kami pulang dengan rasa kecewa, mungkin aku saja yang kecewa karena Kris adalah batu sejati. Dia cuma bisa diam seribu bahasa sesekali melirik wajahku yang berubah kembali datar.

Kris pergi setelah memastikan aku sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan dia menyematkan senyum terbaiknya dibalik rasa kecewa yang ada. Matanya tidak pernah berbohong kalau ada sedikit rasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua walaupun aku tidak merasa seperti itu karena niatku mencari Chanyeol. Aku melambai pada Kris sebentar dan setelahnya dia pergi dengan senyum yang sama.

"Dari mana?" Ibu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan wajah dengan raut muka khawatir serta gelas kaca yang dia pegang sebagai wadah air untuk dia minum.

"Mencari Chanyeol." kujawab dengan helaan napas setelahnya. Aku lelah, butuh istirahat setelah menguras energi dengan memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Memangnya dia hilang?" Ibu bertanya lagi dan sekali lagi aku menghela napas.

"Tidak. Dia bersembunyi." kujawab lalu menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa dan terpejam sebentar saat kurasa Ibu menyelipkan jari-jarinya di rambutku.

"Dia pikir hidup itu seperti main petak umpet, Ibu," Aduku dengan merengek. Ibu selalu bisa memancingku bercerita dengan tangannya yang menyelip di helai rambut saja sudah membuatku ingin terus mengobrol dengannya.

"Petak umpet bagaimana?" Ibu duduk di sebelahku. Dia minum air dari gelasnya.

"Buktinya dia sembunyi." Aku masih merengek. Aku yakin sekali wajahku sudah kekanakan sekali. Ibu tertawa nyaris tersedak karena melihatku yang begini.

"Ada saatnya kita butuh ketenangan tanpa diusik siapapun, Kyungsoo." kata Ibu, matanya menatapku penuh simpati dan dia tersenyum bersama matanya.

"Denganku sekalipun?" kutanya. Aku masih merengek, moodku baik sekali untuk merengek pada Ibu.

"Denganmu sekalipun. Mungkin Chanyeol butuh untuk tenang, tanpa diusik siapapun. Ibu rasa dia ingin sekali-sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama dirinya sendiri sambil mengoreksi bagaimana sikapnya selama ini." Ibu menaruh gelas kacanya. Aku diam.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara bersembunyi dan membuat seolah-olah dia hilang!" Aku menghela napas dan Ibu tertawa lagi.

"Chanyeol ingin dirinya sendiri untuk bersamanya saat ini. Dia bukan bersembunyi tapi sedang mengoreksi diri dengan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia tidak bermaksud membuat orang-orang panik dengan dia yang tidak muncul, tapi Ibu rasa dia memang benar-benar ingin sendiri." ujar Ibu. Matanya terpejam sedikit lama setelah kembali melirikku.

"Bagaimana Ibu tahu?" tanyaku dan Ibu langsung tersenyum.

"Ibu juga pernah seperti Chanyeol, Kyungsoo." katanya dan seperti ada rasa lega pada diriku sendiri mengetahui kalau Chanyeol baik-baik saja walaupun aku belum tahu kebenarannya, walaupun hanya diberi penjelasan dari Ibu yang bahkan juga tidak tahu kebenarannya.

Sangking leganya sampai rasanya lemas semua. Aku berniat mandi saat Mingyu datang bersama seorang gadis, namanya Jisoo. Kata Mingyu mereka beda dua tahun dengan Si Jisoo yang lebih tua. Jisoo cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai. Aku mengacungi jempol untuk selera Mingyu yang tinggi, masalah umur tidak jadi masalah asalkan kecantikannya setara dengan Ibu sudah pasti direstui.

.

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan Ibu kembali terngiang di kepala membuatku pening. Alasan apapun yang dipakai Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan ini kepadaku nanti akan aku terima, tidak tahu tapi aku merasa harus mencoba memaklumi dirinya yang sedang ingin sendiri.

Dia tidak menghubungiku untuk memberitahuku bagaimana kabarnya dan apakah dia selamat sampai tujuan di tempat di mana dia tidur sekarang. Aku tidak sekhawatir tadi walau masih ada sisanya tapi aku bersyukur tidak sebesar tadi siang.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap pergerakan dari gambar astronout di atas sana, berjalan bersama bintang di atas angkasa dengan senyum lebar dari balik helmnya. Aku mungkin melantur tapi aku benar-benar melihat hal itu. Lalu aku tertidur karena kelelahan dan siap bangun pagi hari dengan segar.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menelfon pada pagi hari setelah tiga hari tidak ada kabar. Suaranya serak, kentara sekali kalau baru bangun tidur.

 _"Kyungsoo?"_ katanya dari sebrang sana. Apakah dia makan dengan baik di sana?

 _"Aku rindu."_ katanya lagi. Aku diam. Ingin meneriakinya seperti; cepatlah pulang dan segeralah menemuiku!

"Jangan hilang, Chanyeol." cicitku dengan suara yang pelan. Masih jam empat subuh untuk sadar tidak meneriakinya di jam-jam seperti ini, apalagi Chanyeol juga baru bangun tidur.

 _"Aku masih di bumi."_ katanya dengan jenaka. Aku tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi ke mars." kubilang begitu dan Chanyeol tertawa serak. Aku sadar kalau aku juga merindukannya. Aku pacarnya'kan?

"Jangan hilang, Chanyeol." kuulangi lagi dengan suara yang hampir menangis, tidak apa'kan? "Kalau hilangnya bersamaku, aku mau," lanjutku. Dia tertawa lagi.

 _Aku masih di bumi, Kyungsoo..."_ Dia mengulang lagi.

"Kau makan apa di sana?" kutanya, dia tertawa lagi. Ahh, aku benar-benar rindu dirinya saat itu.

 _"Makan sushi. Kau mau?"_

"Kau di Jepang?"

 _"Memangnya sushi selalu di Jepang?"_

"Siapa tahu kau ke Jepang!"

 _"Aku masih di bumi, Kyungsoooooooo."_ Chanyeol terkekeh, suaranya masih serak.

"Semua orang mencarimu, Chanyeol." kukatakan itu dengan kesal, tapi pelan.

 _Aku tidak menyuruh mereka untuk mencariku."_ Dia bilang begitu dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan lagi.

 _"Aku mau mandi. Daaa Kyungsoo."_ katanya sebelum menutup telfonnya.

"Ini masih jam empat!" kataku, masih ingin berlama-lama dengannya walau melalui telfon.

 _"Daaa Kyungsoo."_ katanya lagi dan tidak ada lagi suaranya dari speaker ponselku.

Bersambung...

Dengan pelukan cinta kasih sayang,

Kesayangannya Jongin (Keteknyakai) :v


End file.
